Heartbeat
by oxoxoem
Summary: What happens when Toby is kidnapped by Collins in the season 2 finale? Will the team be able to rescue him? Will Happy ever say those magic three words? Songfic based on "Sound of Your Heart" by Shawn Hook and inspired by the incredible photo set by the tumblr quintisiscanon. Three shot. Read and review! I suck at summaries! M for injuries
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Scorpion.**

It was one of the few times Collins left the room that Toby could mourn for Happy. He shouldn't have loved her. His kidnapping only weighed her down now, like the stones in the kids backpack on the wildfire mission. And his death would only chain her down more. _His angel._ He couldn't bear to think of the walls of steel she would put up after his death. Happy Grace Quinn was his saving grace, especially when he was under pressure. She calmed him like gambling never could. He thought of the night he'd last seen her. He'd come home to his apartment to her sitting on the couch in nothing but his Harvard t-shirt, her tan legs crossed gracefully at the knee. She'd smiled at him.

 _What took you so long?_ She'd asked. He'd walked towards her, dropping to his knees in front of her. Soon, he'd only drop to one knee. But she didn't know that yet. He would pick up the ring the next day.

 _I'm sorry love._ He'd whispered, pressing a kiss to the inside of her ankle. Her head had rolled back against the back of the couch as he'd trailed kisses up her leg. Before he'd reached the top of her thigh, she'd uncrossed her legs and pushed him back.

 _Then I guess you'll have to make it up to me._ She'd winked at him. He'd grinned as she pulled his shirt over her head elegantly, as she always did when she undressed, and walked into the bedroom bare skinned. He trailed after her like a lovesick puppy. God he was so in love with this woman.

Toby was aware of movement in the other room, but ignored it. He wanted Happy's voice but didn't want for her to hear his anguish. He missed the feeling of her head rested against his chest, whether it was as she drifted to sleep or if it was while he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. They fit together like puzzle pieces. He had to make it for her. But he knew, without Sly's calculations, that the likelihood was slim. But he couldn't lose hope. He could feel something wet and sticky around his wrist. Most likely the cords eating at his wrist had drawn blood. He didn't care. He had to get back to Happy.

xxx

Happy laid in bed that night, not able to sleep. Somewhere, her boyfriend was in pain. And she couldn't help him. The team was working on a solution but had sent her home after she started breaking. She couldn't break again. Not when it came to saving Toby. She loved him. She didn't know why the words could never leave her mouth but she did. She loved the sound of his heartbeat lulling her to sleep at night as she rested her head on his chest. She missed that sound. But she would hear it again. She knew it. Scorpion never failed. They sure as hell wouldn't fail now, not when it came to family. She couldn't lose him. Not after everything they'd gone through. He was hers to lose and she didn't want to spend another day without him. She glanced at the ring box the team had found at the place of Toby's kidnapping. Sly had handed it to her closed and she still hadn't opened it. She wanted the first time seeing the ring to be when Toby was down on one knee. She'd never felt as close to heaven as she did when she was with him. Everyone else she'd ever been with was hell compared to the behaviorist. Although playing with the fire in his heart for her and showing her emotions hurt like hell, she would never trade it for the world. She would never take for granted his dumb jokes or his pet names for her. She'd give anything to hear him call her 'Sugar Plum' or 'Honey Pie' again. Happy could practically feel him in the bed next to her, lulling her to sleep with his sweet words and patterns traced across her skin. As she reluctantly fell asleep, she could see his face, just as she had when he fixed her eye. _Her rare and delightful fungus._

The morning brought more anxiety. She had never been so stressed in her life to come up with a plan. Everything they came up with seemed to have a back door that would destroy the plan. They couldn't set him free, just like she couldn't escape the ringing in her head of his voice telling her he loved her and he always would. When the team finally found a stable plan, her nails dug into the skin of her palms, almost drawing blood. But nothing mattered. The faint traces of blood on her hands were nothing compared to the blood she wanted to see coming from Collins. Her blood turned to lava as she thought of the revenge she would have on the man that took the love of her life from her.

xxx

Toby was woken by the sound of gunfire. The team was there to save him. He would see the love of his life soon. He would have her in his arms soon. He would feel her heartbeat soon.

xxx

Happy ran into the room Toby was held in, horrified at the trap of string holding a jar in place a few feet above his head.

"Acid." He yelped, his voice strained from the angle of his head tied to the pole behind him. Happy's blood boiled, glad she had shot the bastard when they first got to the building.

"It's okay Toby. We're gonna get you out of here. It'll be okay." She said, trying to calm her own voice to calm him down.

"Happy don't risk it."

"Bullshit. I love you and I'm getting you out of here. I'm not losing you."

"You what?"

"I love you Toby. And I'm going to get you out of here. There's something I think you were about to ask me." He smiled. Despite everything happening, he smiled. She told him she loved him.

"I love you too Happy."

"Good. When we get home you can show me." she said. He chuckled.

"Yes ma'am." She got on the ground and started army crawling under the strings towards him. "Be careful babe."

"I am." She ground out, finally getting to him. She stood carefully and assessed any damage done to Toby.

"I'm okay Hap. I promise." She started looking at the cords around his wrists and abdomen, noting the connections to the pole behind the chair. They would trip the jar to drop if they were cut. She frowned in concentration as Toby stared at her intently. Footsteps approached as the rest of the team came into the room.

"Are you guys okay?" Walter called.

"Yeah. We'll be out in a few minutes." Happy called back. As she worked Toby out of the strings and cords, a string snapped. Happy lurched forward and screamed in agony as the acid poured onto the back of her jacket. Toby ripped the remaining cords off, grabbed her twitching body, and laid her on the ground, careful of her upper back where the acid burned her skin. He focused on her face, trying desperately to calm her down as he pulled her jacket, shirt, and bra off. He covered her front with his jacket as he assessed her back. Bright red burns covered the majority of her back. They were deep. He had never seen burns this bad. He bit back tears at seeing her in so much pain.

"Hey Happy. It's okay. I know you hurt a lot right now but the team is working on getting to you and then we'll get you out of here. You're gonna be okay." She whimpered in pain.

"Toby." She sobbed. "It hurts." He pulled her ear to his chest so she could feel his heartbeat.

"I know sunshine. Focus on my heartbeat honey. It'll be okay." He felt the inside of her wrist to check her pulse. It was faint. She would pass out soon if they didn't get her to a hospital soon. Her breathing was heavy. "Focus on my voice baby. You'll be okay. I'm getting you out of here. I have to ask you something remember?"

"Toby." She whimpered. His heart broke.

"Yes my turtledove?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Focus on me okay? Talk to me. What does your apartment look like right now?"

"It's messy." Toby saw the team cutting through the strings out of his peripheral.

"Then we'll have to clean it when get back yeah?" he asked her, stroking her hair.

"I don't think-." he cut her off.

"You are going to be okay. I'm not going to lose you. I have to ask you something remember?"

"The ring."

"You saw it?"

"No. Box." He saw her breathing becoming more labored as he felt her pulse slow.

"You have to hang on to see it Hap. You're gonna love it." He told her, desperate for her to hold on. The team got to her a few moments before her eyes closed, an EMT squad behind her. He refused to let go of her hand as they lifted her onto the gurney and rushed her to the ambulance. He could still feel her heartbeat as they lifted her into the back. He barely heard anyone else as he focused on the faint thump of her pulse. When the paramedic went to ask him to back away, he screamed he was a Harvard trained doctor and had to take care of her. He had to take care of her. He couldn't lose her. The entire ride back to the hospital was tense as he directed the paramedics to administer drugs and how to properly cover her burns to avoid infection, all the while whispering to her to hold on and that he loved her. Once the ambulance pulled to a stop in front of the ER, they jumped out and rushed her inside on the stretcher, Toby still clinging to her hand. The hospital staff stopped him at the doors to the OR, explaining they would take the best care of her. Her hand was pulled from his as the doctors and nurses swarmed her and rolled her down the hallway. He could still feel her heartbeat in his fingertips.

 **AN: Based on the song "Sound of Your Heart" by Shawn Hook and inspired by the incredible photo set by quintisiscanon on tumblr. I'm considering making this a two or three shot. Please review and let me know if you want to know what happens next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Scorpion.**

It seemed like eons before the doctor came through the doors of the OR hallway into the waiting room, smears of blood on his scrubs but a hopeful glint in his eye.

"Family of Ms. Quinn?" he asked. Toby shot up and nearly sprinted to him, followed by the rest of the team and Patrick who had been waiting anxiously nearby. "I'm Dr. Elliott. I-." Toby cut him off.

"Is she okay? Did she make it? Is she in pain? Will she recover?" he asked in rapid fire.

"Ms. Quinn made it through surgery." The doctor began. Toby felt Patrick's hand on his shoulder, "we treated the third degree burns on her back and are hopeful that she will recover from those quickly. She's quite the fighter. When she came in she barely had a pulse. After her burns heal, we may recommend an allogeneic graft because of the damage to her skin on her back. We're keeping her in the ICU overnight to make sure she begins her recovery well, but after that we'll move her to another room for her to continue her recovery. Depending on her progress, she could potentially be out of here in a week. She's still under anesthesia so she'll be asleep for a few hours."

"Can I see her?" Toby asked. He needed to see her breathing, to feel her heartbeat, to know she was alive. The doctor nodded.

"But only one person at a time." He added. Toby looked at the team and Patrick.

"Tell her we love her." Paige supplied, her hand in Walter's and the other resting on Ralph's shoulder. Sly nodded sincerely.

"Patrick?" Toby asked.

"I'll go next." He promised. Toby nodded and turned to the doctor.

"May I see her now?" the doctor nodded and gestured for Toby to follow. They walked down a hallway to the ICU and stopped at a door.

"I'll come back in a while." He said. Toby nodded, taking a deep breath and pushing the door open once he left. Happy was laid out on the hospital bed on her stomach, her head facing the window and the steady beeping of the heart monitor filling of the room. He exhaled deeply, walking closer to her bedside. His hands shook as he stared at her form in the bed, looking smaller than usual.

"Hey sunshine." He whispered. No response, but he didn't expect one for a while. She needed to be under anesthesia. It would prevent her from being in pain. He still had to talk to her. "I know you can hear me somewhere in big beautiful mind of yours." He sat in the chair by her bed and took her hand gently, minding the wires and tubes. "I'm so, so sorry love. If I could switch places with you I would in a heartbeat." He kissed the top of her hand, letting his lips linger on her skin. "But I promise not to leave your side until you recover. And you need to recover to see the ring. It's perfect. You'll love it." He added softly, smiling at the thought. He leaned his forehead against her hand, still holding onto it. He could feel her pulse, stronger than it was in the ambulance. "You're gonna be okay honey. I promise." He sat with her for a while longer before pulling out his phone and texting Patrick to ask to come see her. He didn't want her to ever be alone, in case she woke up. His future father in law walked through the door minutes later.

"Is she okay? Toby nodded.

"She's fine. She'll take a while to recover but it'll be okay. I'll leave you two alone." Toby kissed her forehead, not fazed by the intubator, before standing and walking outside. Patrick sat in the chair the behaviorist had previously inhabited.

"Hey baby. It's your dad. I know you probably can't hear me right now because of the medication but I really hope you can." He took her hand gently, as if she were porcelain. "Toby's a really good guy. I know he's gonna take care of you. He asked me about a month ago to marry you. I said no at first, just to mess with him." The man chuckled. "You should have seen his face. I don't know how he didn't read me to know I was kidding. I know he'll be there every step of the way with you when you recover. He's your happiness honey. But I think you already know that." He smiled at her. "I'm proud of you. And I can't believe I ever let you go but I thank God every day you're back in my life." The door opened and Dr. Elliott walked in, followed by Toby.

"She should be waking up in a few hours when the anesthetics wear off. But we'll put her on more morphine a while after she wakes so she isn't in pain. She might be uncomfortable but she'll be conscious." Dr. Elliott said. He looked at her charts. "We're going to take her off the intubator and see how she does breathing on her own. If it doesn't go well we'll need to put her back under and keep her under until she can breathe on her own. But I'm optimistic that she'll be fine. Like I said, she's a fighter." Toby smiled as Patrick chuckled.

"Yes she is." Toby agreed, looking at his dark haired miracle.

xxx

Happy's eyes drifted open slowly. The first thing she saw was Toby's curly hair, his forehead resting against the pillow her head rested on. His hand clutched at hers gently.

"Toby." She whispered. His head snapped up.

"Happy?" she barely managed a smile. "Hi. I love you. How do you feel?"

"I love you too. I'm a little sore." She croaked, wincing at the sound.

"That's from the intubator. They wanted to make sure you were breathing while they weren't sure you could on your own. But as always, you blow away everyone's expectations." He kissed her forehead.

"Collins?"

"Dead. From what Cabe said it was by your sharp shooting."

"Bastard better rot in hell." She ground out. The heartbeat monitor took note of her accelerating heartbeat.

"Hey hey hey." He shushed her. "It's okay. You're safe. I'm safe. The team's safe. It's going to take a while for you to recover but we're all okay. You're going to be okay. I promise. The team is going to come see you later because they didn't want to crowd you right after you woke up." The monitor slowed. "There you go Hap. Just take some deep breaths." He encouraged.

"What happened to me?" She asked quietly. He took a deep breath, reeling in his emotions.

"Third degree chemical burns down your back. Significant damage. The doctor working on you is going to recommend an allogeneic graft to replace the skin that got burned." He responded mechanically, reflecting his med school training. "Thank God you were in that jacket. It shielded you from worse damage." He added, showing slightly more emotion.

"When can I go home?"

"Doc says about a week. They really need to watch you babe."

"Tobias Mitchell Curtis if I do not go home soon I'm going to lose my mind." She threatened.

"Happy Grace Quinn if you don't let people take care of you it'll take longer for you to recover. Do not fight me on this. I'll win. I'm a Harvard trained doctor remember?" she rolled her eyes. "See there's my feisty girl."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"It's two in the morning so about sixteen hours. Your body needed to start healing without movement. You're lucky the acid didn't get to your spine. If it had, I don't know what would have happened." Toby's voice cracked at the last statement. She squeezed his hand.

"I'm okay Toby. You made sure I am." She said softly, holding eye contact. He nodded, fighting tears. "Talk to me Doc. What's going on in that big brain of yours?"

"I shouldn't have aggravated Collins. You wouldn't be in this position if I didn't. I should have protected you. I shouldn't have let him get the better of me." he said through gritted teeth, looking down at the sheets.

"Please look at me." he looked up to meet her eyes with his own tear filled ones. "I'm okay. See? I'm fine. I'm a little beaten up but I'll recover. And you'll help me recover." He nodded earnestly, tears falling down his cheeks.

"I could have lost you." He whispered, before breaking. He buried his face in the mattress, sobs racking his body as he clutched her hand. She ran her fingers through his hair, knowing he needed to get the tears out of his system. He needed to let out all the stress he'd been in for the last 48 hours. He cried for a few minutes, before meeting her eyes again. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I should be stronger for you."

"Don't you dare apologize Curtis."

"What can I do Hap?" He asked through red rimmed eyes.

"You can kiss me. I think I've been a little deprived for the last 72 hours." She suggested to lighten the mood. He grinned at her, cheeks still tear stained.

"Yes ma'am." He leaned towards her and brushed his lips against hers gently. He could feel her smile in the kiss. He kissed her nose and forehead before returning to her lips. They were interrupted by a knock at the door before the kiss could deepen. Dr. Elliott walked in.

"Hello Happy. I'm Dr. Elliott. I'll be monitoring your recovery. How are you feeling?"

"A little sore. But I'm not in significant pain." His eyebrows raised.

"Really? Any uncomfortable feeling on your back?"

"A little but nothing I can't handle."

"Okay. Let Dr. Curtis know when you want more morphine and he'll notify us. I assume he told you what the damage is?"

"Yeah. How long until I can go home?" Toby chuckled, dropping a kiss to her hand. Dr. Elliott smiled.

"Well assuming your recovery goes as well as it has been, you should be home in a week. I advise Dr. Curtis maintain constant supervision while the burn heals over. After that I may recommend an allogeneic graft solely for cosmetic purposes."

"Allogeneic meaning?"

"Skin from another person. It's a bit disturbing, I'll admit but you have very little excess skin for us to complete an autologous graft successfully."

"Okay. We don't have to decide on anything now do we?"

"Not at all. Everything will depend on your recovery. So we'll revisit this conversation later. And Dr. Curtis will advise you on the risks and benefits I'm sure." Toby nodded.

"When will I be able to move?"

"That depends on your recovery rate too. We'll be treating your burns accordingly. But for now, there's no need to move."

"Okay."

"If you have any other questions, let me know. Or, if you prefer, ask Dr. Curtis. I assume he's already been through your chart." Toby nodded sheepishly. Happy grinned.

"I will. Thank you."

"I'll be back in a few hours to check on your burns and redress them." Dr. Elliott said, retreating from the room.

"I'll be okay right?" she asked quietly.

"Absolutely. And I'll be here every step of the way." Toby promised, kissing the spot where the custom made engagement ring would have been.

 **AN: I'm so glad to have a positive response so far! I'm planning one more chapter before I get to mark this lovely story as complete!**

 **Review responses:**

 **Guest (Ahhhh. I love it , i think that you story was a one shot. So happy that its not. Keep it coming please.) - Thank you! I'm so glad you like it! Hopefully this chapter lives up to the anticipation!**

 **southernbookgirl: Your review made my day (as do all the reviews!). I was so glad there was such a fast and positive response to a story I wrote out in about two hours! Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Scorpion.**

Happy had been out of the hospital for three months, her recovery going faster than expected. The graft was a success, but the scars from the stitches still marred her back after a month. Toby had the tendency to kiss them whenever he had the chance, even though she silently waited for the day he would turn away in disgust at the marks she was sure looked like monsters' claw marks. The description fit, she thought. They were the monsters that came from the darkness of the team rather than the darkness of the night. Most of the kisses came in the middle of the night while she slept peacefully and he lay awake staring at the miracle beside him, her battle scars reminding him of the sheer strength and determination of the midnight haired woman with the stars in her eyes. Since the day she rescued him from Collins, he made sure to thank whatever higher power saved her from being ripped from his life, again. He stared at her custom engagement ring most nights too, feeling lucky beyond words for her to have said yes.

xxx

It had been a month since she was released from the hospital. The burns across her back were healing well, but she still decided to go along with the graft. It was purely cosmetic and probably selfish, she thought while watching a boring television crime show. His thumb brushed up and down her arm as he watched the drama unfold on the television. She snuggled closer into his side, feeling herself growing drowsy. He kissed her temple, reaching to the side table to get the ring box.

"Hey Hap?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Mmhmm." He opened the ring box.

"Will you marry me?" Her eyes shot open, going to his face to see if he was kidding. This wasn't how he wanted to ask her. She found the proposal list in the garage after he was kidnapped. He wanted a confetti canon, and there was no confetti canon.

"Really?" His face paled.

"Yeah."

"But you wanted a confetti canon."

"But I want you more. And this is how I want to do it. I can't go another minute without knowing if you will or not." He explained. She smiled.

"Yes you dummy I will marry you." He smiled and kissed her before sliding the custom ring onto her finger." It's perfect." She whispered.

"Just like you." He replied.

xxx

They walked into the mall hand in hand to go shopping for a vacation to San Diego. Happy, for some reason beyond Toby's understanding, didn't own a bathing suit. _You live in California, how do you not own a bathing suit?_ He'd asked her the night before as they packed. _Just don't. They're impractical._ She'd responded.

"Hey I wanna go in here. I saw a bathing suit in a catalogue Paige showed me last week that I like." Happy suggested, walking towards a pink striped storefront. Toby grinned, liking where her thought process was going.

"Fine by me."

"Do you wanna go to another store? I can take care of this myself." Toby hesitated.

"Sure. I have my phone on me if you need my assistance." He wiggled his eyebrows at his fiancée, earning a rare giggle.

"Get out of here Doc." She said, giving him a quick peck before walking into the store. She took a deep breath, knowing it was going to be hard to shop for something that would expose so much skin. But she didn't want to hide either; didn't want to show Toby any regret for the results of what she'd done. She would be strong, for him. As she walked towards the dreaded bathing suits, she spotted a display of colorful bras and underwear. She pulled a few of each out in her size and various colors as a surprise for her fiancé, grinning at the thought of his face when he saw the neon pink bra in her suitcase. His jaw would drop surely. The bathing suit she had admired the week before was available at the store in her size, as were a few other pieces. She needed a few, she assumed as she walked towards the dressing rooms. An employee smiled brightly at her and showed her to a dressing room, insisting to let her know if she had any problems. Happy smiled at the girl, her stomach suddenly turning to knots as she began trying on the bathing suits.

"Stupid." She muttered under her breath as she tried on the first of four. The bathing suit, a black halter bikini top that wrapped around her torso to tie in the back paired with plain black bottoms, looked good on her from the front. She took a deep breath as she turned to examine the back of the bathing suit. The scars from the graft were still raised pink lines forming a square on her back. Happy had intentionally ignored them as long as she could and hadn't seen them since two weeks before. She stared sadly at her marred body in the mirror for a moment longer, holding back emotions before moving onto the next bathing suits. They all fit nicely, luckily for her. After making her purchases, she called Toby.

"Hello my gum drop."

"Hey. Where are you?"

"I'm getting you a coffee. I'll be down in a minute."

"I'll come meet you there. Upstairs right?" she replied.

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

"Fine. I'll be up in a minute." She hung up, not wanting to admit to him her irrational fear of the battle scars that marked her back; the battle scars she'd gotten for him. By the time she got to the coffee shop upstairs, Toby was standing in front with a cup in each hand. He smiled at her before kissing her cheek, handing her the coffee with 'Future Mrs. Curtis' written on it, and taking the bright pink bag from her hand.

"How'd it go?" he asked, trying to peek into the bag.

"Fine. Got some stuff."

"Yeah?" She nodded, taking a sip of her iced coffee through the green straw. He positioned the bag's handles in the crook of the arm holding his coffee to take her empty hand. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked around the mall, stopping in a few other stores and accumulating a few other bags full of clothes and accessories for their vacation.

As they walked to the car with her on his back and her face buried in his neck, he worried at her sudden silence, save for a few teasing remarks and playful comments. It had to be something about the first store. It had to be. She was fine before and came out afterwards tight lipped and stone cold. He assumed it had something to do with the bathing suits, which meant it had something to do with the scars. His heart clenched for his wife to be and the pain she went through the few times she'd seen her scars in the past month. He knew she tried to be strong and move on, but every time she caught a rare glimpse of the red reminders left on her skin she went into meltdown mode. Every time she sobbed over her beautifully scarred body it broke his heart. He mentally prepared himself to hold her crying figure all night if needed.

When they got home after a particularly quiet drive, Happy took the bags and went into their bedroom, presumably to pack the contents. He knew it would be only time before he found her quivering form curled up in a corner, where her subconscious told her Collins couldn't sneak up on her and ruin her life for the third time. No matter how many times he promised her that he would never come back, the scars were still a reminder of the pain Colling inflicted. He pulled a package of Oreos from the cupboard and followed her. She sat on the floor, staring numbly at a neon pink bikini in her hands.

"That's cute babe. I can't wait to see it on you." She nodded quietly. He sat beside her and pulled her onto his lap. She snuggled closer and burrowed her face in his chest.

"The scars scared me." she admitted quietly. He tightened his hold on her and dropped a kiss to her shoulder.

"It's okay to be sad over them honey. It just kills me to see how much pain he caused you; caused us."

"They remind me of him." She whispered.

"You know what they remind me of?" he asked, burying his face in her hair.

"Hm?" she murmured.

"They remind me of how brave you are." He pulled her face up so he could kiss her forehead. "They remind me of how badass you are." He dropped a kiss to her nose. "They remind me of how tough you are." He kissed her cheek. "And they remind me of how crazy in love I am with you." He kissed her lips softly, feeling the tears on her cheeks.

"I love you." She whispered. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too. Shall we finish packing and take a bubble bath?" She nodded and got out of his lap. It took another half hour for them to finish packing their suitcases, both filled with summer clothing. They sat on the bathroom floor wrapped in towels while the bathtub filled with hot water and lavender scented bubbles. After the water reached the top of the tub, Toby stepped in and leaned against the back. Happy sat in between his legs and leaned back against his chest, closing her eyes. He played with the strands of her hair that had come loose from the messy bun on the top of her head, occasionally pressing a kiss to the back of her head. He knew it would take a while for the emotional and physical scars to heal, but he would be there every step of the way for the rest of their lives together.

 **AN: And that's a wrap on this one! I'm really proud of how it turned out. I started it out in my head as just a one-shot (I was actually gonna kill Happy in the end :P) but I love how it progressed! Thank you for reading and reviewing! If you want to read more of my Quintis stories, go check out my story Through the Years. I just published Chapter 21. I'd love to hear your feedback! It makes my day!**

 **Southernbookgirl: Thank you! I tried really hard to get the terminology right! I hope the proposal in this chapter lived up to your expectations! Thank you for reading my work (this and Through the Years). It really means a lot.**

 **: Thank you! I wanted to show more of the mental side of healing as opposed to the physical side because I'm trying to work more on conveying emotion through my writing. Hopefully that comes across in this chapter!**

 **Thank you again for all the support in this story and I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! :D**

 **oxoxo**

 **Em**


End file.
